A dimension and a few thousand years away
by SugarSweetyChan
Summary: Two years after his twins death... Alfred is a 18 year old senior who gets thrown into an alternate dimension where there is knights, magic and GREEK GODS! will he survive? And will he make it back home? Rated M for yaoi in future chapters! many couples
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am going to make this one of my longer chaptered stories. Promise, Kay? THIS IS GONNA BE ALL BY MYSELF BUT IF YE WANNA HELP YE CAN, KAY? This is going to be a science fiction/ old time (knights)/ Greek Gods etc. sort of thing. If ye like please write a response. I will TRY to make this chapter 4 pages or 5 long and about 2,000 – 2,500 words (hopefully), Kay? **

**Zeus: Ivan**

**Hera: Natalia**

**Poseidon: Arthur**

**Hestia: Matthew **

**Hermes: Gilbert**

**Hephaestus: Yao**

**Hades: Ludwig**

**Dionysus: Feliciano**

**Demeter: Kiku**

**Athena: Heracles **

**Artemis: Lovino**

**Apollo: Antonio**

**Ares: Elizaveta**

**Aphrodite: Francis**

**Normal high school kid with terrible luck: Alfred**

**Xoxoxoxo**

As all the meetings of the god's were, it was hectic. There was food being thrown across table tops, and fights were broken out throughout the whole meeting room as well as petty arguments of cheating and other such similar affairs. Each of the god's was extraordinary in height and girth, almost all at 10 feet at the very least. The most magnificent of them all was the man at the very front of the table. To the right side were all the men, to his right the women **(A/N: based off the actual Greek god's like Lovino is a woman [with a dick he he], Elizaveta is a male [without one]. Makes sense? No? Good.)**. The man, who was obviously the master of the household, was beautiful to put it simply. Every one of his pores simply oozed power, he was shimmering with it. His shaggy white hair was cut down in a long bang that swept over to the left; under his strong brow were nestled two mesmerizing violet eyes. Even though he had a large Russian nose it proportioned out his face. Under his nose, the man's perfect lips were curved into a smirk as he watched his relatives bicker. He slowly raised his arms and the fighting stopped, all the god's stared at him, in eager preparation of what he was about to say. You could hear the drop of a pin.

The snowy haired man took his time to form his words, and they dripped from his lips as if they were nectar as he spoke them. "Hello my family." His smirk was now a sly smile when he addressed them, he spoke carefully as if he was afraid to upset them. "I hope you all are well…" And with that, the meeting started in a much more civilized manner.

**-A dimension and a few thousand years away- **

'_That damn alarm clock' _was the only thing Alfred, 18 year old senior, could think as he awoke from the sound of the yelling clock. He hoped that this was the day that he would finally chuck it out the window. But of course, he wasn't that stupid no matter what everyone else thought of him. Next to the clock was a picture.

"Good morning Mattie," He pressed to of the fingers to his lips then pressed them to the picture of his brother. Matthew had been gone for nearly two years now, checking the date he sighed, to this day. It had just been an accident, he knew that but his brother had been the more responsible one yet the one to get into the damned car. Alfred wanted to take the bus, so he didn't drive with his friend's. That choice spared him his life, but took away so much more. Alfred groaned as he stood up and he stretched his muscles. Grabbing his glasses off the side table he jammed them on his face.

Every single one of his pals that was in that car had been killed. They had been run over, by a 16 wheeler. The money he got from the case had paid for the rundown apartment he now lived in but the emptiness was still there.

When he opened the curtains, he squinted against the sudden blinding light that shone from the outside world. But the light and warmth were only artificial for after staring outside for a few minutes his eyes adjusted properly and he saw a couple snowflakes drift down. It was snowing on that day as well. Stepping away from the window, he walked towards his horribly cluttered closet, almost tripping over a few of the objects that were in his way before he got to his destination. Sorting through the too small, the holey, and the ugly took up most of his morning, it was almost time to go by the time he was showered, and clothed. So he quickly ran out of the house, only stopping to lock the difficult door and shove the keys under the planter.

As he ran, he had a sudden feeling of dread when he realized he had forgotten breakfast. This was not going to be a good day. Snowflakes hit his face and stuck in his hair, so he pulled the thin material of his jacket closer to his face to warm his nose up. Not looking at where he was stepping, he slipped on an ice covered part of the part, falling promptly on his ass. "SHIT!" he cussed, not realizing he had yelled out loud and that there was a woman and her children on the other side of the road. She turned pale and hurried her children along, giving a death glare that he could see from this far away. Alfred shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her sheepishly, after she turned around, though, he flipped her the bird.

It was a normal day for him, when he got to school he was yelled at by several teacher's for being tardy and he kicked ass at indoor soccer in gym, things were beginning to look better as the day continued. Alfred was totally the hero when he sat with the new kid, who was being made fun of, at lunch. Even though, he would never admit this, Alfred was secretly lonely himself. Sure, he had loads of friends, hell, he was even considered popular, but he didn't have any BEST friends… Not anymore. He kept his normal Alfred-like grin on his face the whole lunch even though the kid was seriously annoying.

When the day was over, Alfred couldn't have been more relieved. The kid, whom he now knew as Aaron, had somehow convinced himself that Alfred was his best friend and they needed to stick together through all of their classes. Aaron was starting to really give him a massive headache. The only thing he thought of as the last bell rang was 'Advil advil advil advil! Sleep sleep sleep sleep!' But, all hope of going home quickly was diminished by Aaron catching up to him and asking Al if he could come to his house and play video games with him. The only reason why Alfred tagged along was because a few of the video games sounded promising.

Following Aaron home, he quickly found himself in the nicer part of the county. Aaron's house was the nicest and largest of all the houses in the court. Alfred was amazed, but he tried hard not to show it. The annoying boy's mom was very sweet and asked the two boys if they would like cookies, which Aaron denied. She just smiled and watched them walk up the stairs.

Aaron's room was like, a giant arcade with every single game/game system imaginable. From ones back from the 1970's to ones ALFRED hadn't even seen before. And, THAT was a miracle.

After the two boys played their little hearts out on all of the game systems, they sat back and relaxed, watching TV, sipping on the lemonade and munching on the cookies that Ms. Helen had brought up anyways. Suddenly, one of Alfred's favorite shows came on. "Oh I LOVE this show!" He exclaimed happily, sounding like a little kid all over again, "Ever since we were little kids me and Mattie…" He trailed off, it brought up painful memories. Aaron raised a quizzical eyebrow but did not ask, for which Alfred was grateful. The room slowly slipped into an awkward silence with just the low buzz of the television in the background.

Glancing at the time, Al pretended he suddenly had a curfew even though he hadn't had one a few seconds ago "Well got to get going…" He stood up and stretched. "Thanks for inviting me over… I had fun. He sighed, happily.

"Nice to have you come over too!" Exclaimed Aaron excitedly. "Come over any time you want to! You are always welcome!"

"I'll keep that in mind…"Lied Alfred, easily. He began to make to make his way down the stairs but he was stopped by the annoying boy's mother.

"Please be a good friend to my son… this may or may not surprise you but he doesn't have many. And, even with those few he rarely invites them over. That means he likes you." She begged quietly before letting him pass.

Alfred looked at her guiltily, "I will." He lied, walking away. "See you Ms. Helen…" he called out, before quickly opening and closing the front door behind him.

Running home as quick as his legs could take him, he sprinted home. Slipping on ice for the second time that day, he fell and fell and fell and kept falling and kept falling.

When he opened his eyes, he wasn't in Kansas anymore.

**A/N: ALMOST MADE IT! ****WORD COUNT: 1,600**** And, about the last part… he he… couldn't help myself. Hope you like and please review if you want me to continue this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEELLLOOOO! :heart: welcome to the second chapter of 'A dimension and a few thousand years away'! If you are reading this it means that you liked the first chapter and you have decided to continue reading! Thank you for that! And, thank you to all of those that actually reviewed! If you review you get an online chocolate chip cookie! Flames just bake the cookies that I give to the good little boys and girls! BTW: SPOT THE WIZARD OF OZ! (I'm doing this to lighten the mood and because it's so much fun to write!)**

**Warning: I'm not sure where this is going so the warning is just that "it's me…" :DDDD :heart: enjoy!**

And, he woke up at the feet of someone that looked very much so like his long dead twin, Matthew. If Alfred's sudden presence shocked the man who looked like Mattie, he did not show it, he just continued tending to the slowly dying fire. Muttering something, the fire expanded two times its normal size. Alfred pushed himself backwards, away from the dangerous blaze. His eyes moved a mile a minute, trying to soak up his surroundings, so in case he had to make a run for it, he could. They were in a forest; the tall green trees made a canopy that when light shined through, an eerie green light danced around the forest bottom. Small curious eyes peaked out from between the trees, watching the two men, and short shrubs littered the bottom.

"Hello Alfred…" The Matthew look alike whispered, now looking down Al, his eyes following the American's every move. Not only did the man look exactly like his brother, he sounded just like him too. The slight Canadian accent and all of the vowels were stretched a little too far as if he was trying to take up more space, but all it did was thin out his words and make him quieter. Alfred was too stunned to speak.

"Please do not be alarmed by my current shape. I have taken to the most comforting form in your life as to not make you worry." Matthew smiled shyly, exposing the little dimple that was always hidden on the right side of his cheek. The American had thought of it cute when Matthew was alive. "Ah…" He held out a hand, which Alfred took, and helped up the highly confused man. "You probably are wondering what you are doing here, correct?"

"Y-yeah…" Was all Al could muster at the moment.

He didn't realize that he was shaking, but as soon as Matthew laid a hand on his shoulder, he stopped abruptly. "I'm sorry…you must be having a hard time adjusting to this atmosphere…"

Without waiting for an answer, the man waved his hand and a path, almost hidden by the bushes, a skinny yellow brick road showed itself, the tiles sparkling like gold. "Just follow the yellow brick road…" Matthew's voice said from behind him, startling the American, who got a sudden sense of déjà vu. It was like a bad movie or something.

"Who the hell are you?" Alfred asked, whipping around. No one was there, just the ever-burning fire. He got shivers just looking at the thing.

**Xoxoxoxo**

His breathing got heavier and heavier, the chest felt like it weighed a million pounds, and he had a horrible cut on the back of his right hand that was beginning to swell. Alfred could really go for a good juicy burger about now. The American's stomach began to growl, and he realized that the last thing he had eaten was Ms. Helen's cookies. No matter how delicious they had been, they were still not very sustaining. Alfred collapsed, his head was swimming, and he began to crawl forward. He HAD to get to where ever this path led. Nothing else would be acceptable for a hero.

Looking up at the slowly setting sun, Alfred could have sworn he saw something IN the son, kind of like a black dot, the dot was riding something… like a horse. Alfred didn't see much more before he blacked out.

**Xoxoxoxo**

A very kingly figure sat, draped over his throne as if he was a wet towel. Instead of a saber in his hand, there was a faucet pipe and beside the throne there was a lightning bolt. The bolt was very odd, it was 7 feet tall, its master being eleven feet in height, and it was lite up in a somewhat blue light. It sparkled and cracked with power, almost as much as his owner did. They were partners in power, neither truly owned the other but one did the bidding and one did the handling. The two of them together were a frightening sight.

The kingly man stood up, and walked up to a fire in the middle of the room that was identical to the one that Alfred saw in the forest, not paying any attention to the almost invisible man next to it. The flames slowly melted into the scene that he wanted. Alfred passed out on the ground.

"Elizaveta*!" He called out, almost lazily. A tall and intimidating woman marched in. She was dressed in full body armor that was colored a blood red. Her green eyes, half hidden by her long brown hair, sparkled with a cruel light.

"Yes, my lord?" She asked, her voice surprisingly high pitched for her mean exterior.

Pointing at the flickering image of Alfred, he smiled "You will go pick up our friend, da?"

Looking at the image, she nodded once, "Yes." Quickly, Elizaveta turned around, the armor clanking together as she walked away.

Looking at Alfred's face one last time, he waved his hand over it and it disappeared. Looking at the fluttering fire, he began to giggle. It wasn't an adorable giggle that you would hear from a child. It was a creepy and devilish giggle that you would hear coming from the mouth of a madman. Things were not looking good for Alfred.

**A/N: *- She's Ares. :D**

***whistles a tune* I'm not gonna say anything! :D PLEASE REVIEW! DON'T FLAME! ILU GUYS! :heart: She ya next chapter. And guys btw: I might discontinue my FF "Complications" because I'm too busy with this one. D: **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I wish to thank those that reviewed to my past 2 chapters! I will not be able to update again until after the weekend because I am going to Otakon as Belarus! Woot! :D I hope to see some of you there!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, America would have a stamp on his arse that reads: Property of Russia. :D :heart:**

**Warnings: Well Ivan and Alfred meet so let's see what goes on from there. Ohohohoho and there are some pretty intense things going on between Francis and Elizaveta…. Warning of hetero. **

**Xoxoxoxo**

When Alfred awoke, he found himself in a room that looked like a medieval hospital. It was a very low lite room, that was entirely made out of wood and there were women running about in long white dresses that were most likely the nurses. One of the women walked towards him and he closed his eyes again, pretending to be asleep.

"Don't play that. They already know that you're awake." A feminine voice growled from the right side of his bed. Alfred snapped his head up as he searched for the maker of the voice. Sitting in a wooden chair next to his bed was a ferocious looking woman with long brown hair and bright green eyes. She was hot. He could almost feel himself drooling just looking at her. But, her deadly glare told Alfred that she was not one to be messed with.

"Who are you?"

She said nothing. Slowly the woman rose from her chair and gave a low bow to Alfred. He stared at her dumbstruck, until he heard a man's voice from his left. The voice was more childish and innocent then the woman's but deadly and dangerous in another aspect all together. Sort of like a cobra before it strikes, Alfred realized. Turning his head, he was face first to the man's crotch. He let his eyes wander up a bit, taking in all of the massive man. From his sleek golden robes with embroidered designs of eagles, to his white hair and deep violet eyes, which were now trained on Elizaveta.

"Elizaveta… you are dismissed." The strange woman, Elizaveta, nodded towards him and left.

Without realizing it, Alfred's eyes dropped back down to the man's lower regions, his eyes widened, even with his pants on you could tell the man was huge.

"Admiring the view?" The man smirked, his thick Russian accent butchering the English sentence.

"No… fuck…. It's your fault that you're putting it in front of my face." The tall man made a face, as if he didn't understand something. But then, suddenly, his muscles relaxed and he gave Alfred a stern look.

"Please do not use stuck foul language in my presence. You could find yourself without a tongue next time, da?" The man smiled innocently, as if he had simply asked him what his favorite color was, not threaten him.

"What's your name?"

The man paused for a moment, and then said "Ivan. But you… you may call me Vanya, my lord, or Lord Ivan." This was said with finality and no room for question. He glanced away from the American "My brother." He indicated the person who had just wanted into the room.

Said brother was a British man, with thick caterpillar-like eyebrows and startling green eyes, and messy, dirty blond hair. He was currently wearing a pirate outfit complete with the hat and all, at his side was a young woman with scales for skin and long green hair.

Looking over his shoulder, Alfred stared at not the man, who looked nothing like his brother, but the woman. She was naked. But yet, she did not have the female parts that every girl should have. The fish woman glanced at him for a second then looked away, blushing.

The pirate directed his attention towards the man on the bed, "Ivan! Who the bloody hell is this?" The way that he said 'bloody' made Alfred chuckle. So many accents for just America surprised him.

But, what surprised Alfred the most was that when he laughed, the pirate pulled out a trident from thin air; a look of pure anger displayed on his face for all to see. "May I ask what the bloody hell you think is so amusing?"

"ARTHUR!" Ivan's voice boomed, "Control your anger! If you lay one finger on him, you will be without them, da? Do you understand?" His voice crackled and exploded like lightning. He was dangerous and deadly. He said what he meant and he meant what he said. They were both powerful and absolute, like the elements. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

**Xoxoxoxo**

Francis relaxed against his husband, Yao's, shoulder. But secretly, he was eyeing Elizaveta, from across the field, who was now practicing her fighting. He smiled slightly, all of the memories coming back from two nights ago.

_He lustfully ran his fingers down her sides; he was married to Yao, but who really cared? She moaned with every thrust, he went deeper into her. He was so close to his climax. Francis intertwined his fingers into her long brown hair and he bit into her shoulder, breaking skin and leaving a mark that was sure to disappear. Elizaveta gasped, a light blush settled on her cheeks, as he came into her. Content with his finishing, Francis collapsed to her left side, his breathing harsh._

Ohohohohohohohoho.

**A/N: Please review! I love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HEELLLOOO! I am back! At last! I missed you guys! I went to OTAKON! It was AMAZING! Okay… now to the story! I hope there will be some yaoi in this chapter… let's see…. Okay… so what couples should I add into here? And who else should I add? And the reason why there are a lot of straight couples in this is because I'm trying to make it so it's believable and not everyone's gay. (hmmm… maybe I should make a yuri couple… whatcha gaiz think about that?) ALSO… I NEED A BETA! I. NEED. A. BETA. I. NEED. A. BETA. PLEASE. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia…. Maybe. MUHAHAHA. But no. seriously. ME NO OWNIE THE HETALIA. K? xD**

**Warning: Um…. Yaoi! YAY! :D LOL **

**Word count: 2,170 :D**

**Xoxoxoxo**

The cat streaked across the top of the large building's roof, almost blending in with the shadows. Limbs stretched out as the animal took a graceful leap across the space to the next house, the light patterns of dark and light hiding the cat's existence in the silent night. Running across the gutter, the tail kept him perfectly balanced. He jumped again, this time going right through the top window of the next building, into the waiting arms of his master. Perfectly choreographed.

"Where have you been?" Heracles purred, almost catlike himself. He was awarded a single 'mew' in response.

He chuckled once "You naughty kitty."

**Xoxoxoxo**

In the Great Hall Ivan and a woman were arguing in angry yet hushed tones. Alfred's name came up many times and it was obvious that she did not like his being here.

"What do we do with him?" The blond woman asked Ivan, her voice was stern and the dislike was obvious in the tone. She was petite with large blue eyes and long black eyelashes. She was wearing a fine golden cloak made of silk with tiny eagles stitched on it. It was similar to Ivan's and it sparkled in the sunlight as if it was made of the real metal. The woman reached out towards the Russian man, in almost a need to be closer. He leaned away.

Silence.

"Brother. Husband. Please answer me." She pleaded, "I don't like that THING here in MY house. He shouldn't be here and YOU know that." Her accent became more prominent as she became more emotional.

More silence. Ivan looked thoughtful; one of his slender fingers tapped his chin as he pondered. After a long minute he finally spoke, "We shall see… he might be of great use to us, da."

She nodded once, her expression furious from his denial to her request. The woman spun around to walk away but a large hand on her shoulder stopped her, "And Natalia…" Ivan continued, for the first time acknowledging her by name instead of 'Wife', 'Sister', or 'Queen', "PLEASE do not do anything reckless or stupid. It would be most unfortunate, da?" Natalia nodded at him curtly. He released her and she walked away.

What they did not know was that a certain Prussian messenger of the gods was watching them from the high archways that connected the Great Hall to Natalia's special garden. He giggled at the scene, and he waited until Ivan left as well to slip off and lightly land on his feet at the base. Being careful not to step into the garden he made his way to the opposite doorway that led to the music hall. He thought that he had heard the musses begin their evening concert. Slipping past a few of the waitresses he grabbed a wine glass full of nectar off of a serving platter and made sure to grope her butt.

The waitress squeaked and turned around to scold whoever grabbed her but Gilbert was already gone.

**Xoxoxoxo**

"I'm glad to hear that you are much better." Ivan smiled at the human, exposing a fake smile that only showed a few of his pearly teeth.

"I'm happy too." Alfred smiled back; he lifted his head off the pillow to look Ivan in the eyes, "Why are your eyes purple?"

"Hmm… I'm not entirely sure… I haven't given it much thought actually…" The god's eyebrows knit together. He quickly changed the subject, "You know… you can walk. Are you being lazy, da?"

"Com'mon dude… it's not every day that you have permission to just lay around. Any way… It's all a dream so why should I do any-." He was cut off by Ivan forceful lips against his own. In his own lazy banter Ivan had leaned forward enough to kiss him. "Mph..." Alfred moaned, trying to push the other man away, but failing horribly.

Ivan chuckled at the man's weak protests. Slowly he sneaked in his tongue in the frenzy of the surprise attack to Alfred's lips. He nipped the American's bottom lip once he pulled away.

The young boy just stayed there, frozen in place for the longest time and staring at Ivan in utter shock, slowly a light blush came upon Alfred's face; starting with his cheeks. Looking around, Ivan ushered the few young nurses that were staring at them away. The look he gave them had one meaning 'Do not tell the wife or you will regret it.' They all nodded, understandingly and they hurried out without a backwards glance.

Standing up, Ivan walked a few steps forward, "Follow me." Alfred, finding that he was unable to argue, stood up without complaint and began to walk, a few paces behind Ivan, in the same direction.

As they got to the farthest east wall of the hospital wing, after the dodging of hospital beds, they seemingly walked straight through the brick wall. It was like something out of Harry Potter, he noted with a smug grin. He found himself in quite a large bedroom with red drapes hanging in front of the window sills, throwing a red glow around the room that made it a strangely sexy atmosphere. It was richly furnished but the most spectacular piece of furniture of the room was the king sized bed that took up most of the space. It looked as if it was made of clouds and it had a fine silk red bed sheet covering it entirely.

Ivan sat down and ran his right hand over the surface of the bed fondly as if he was petting an animal that he cared deeply about. A light smile rested on his pale cheeks, he looked as if he belonged in the room. Looking up, he lifted up his left hand for Alfred to take, inviting him to sit next to him. Hesitating the slightest bit, Alfred took it, cringing at the man's cold skin that was like ice compared to his own. But, he let himself be lead to the lush bed. Alfred sunk into it as he sat down.

"Iva-", He was cut off by a swift slap to the face.

"It is LORD Ivan, or Vanya, or my Lord, da? Never Ivan. That is saved for my brothers and sisters* …but they still choose to call me lord." He finished gruffly; his sudden anger was slowly starting to fade. "I'm sorry…" Ivan whispered even though he wasn't sorry at all. He lifted a gloved hand to cup Alfred's red cheek. Alfred flinched away, but seeing Ivan's hurt expression he felt bad about it.

Standing up, Ivan undid his long jacket, which when Alfred first saw it, it looked like a cloak of some sort, and let it fall lazily to the ground in a crumpled heap. Underneath the jacket, Ivan was wearing surprisingly humble clothes of cotton and polyester. A light cream colored shirt that bunched slightly at the bottom and green pants that were tucked into pale golden boots, which matched his jacket, that almost came to his knees.

"It's okay…" Alfred trailed in a monotone voice; the hurt was obvious behind the thick layer of the uncaring tone that was hardly ever used. Last time that he used the tone was at his brother's funeral.

Turning around to walk away, the Russian was pulled back down to the bed by a small arm around his waist; he didn't hear the young man stand up.

"Please don't leave…" Alfred was appalled at himself for showing such a weak manner in front of someone else; he usually tried to stay strong. On the other hand, it seemed as if there was just something about Iv- no… _Vanya _that made Alfred think that he would understand loneliness.

Ivan sat down once more, pulling the smaller boy to his chest in a rib cracking hug, "You know…" Ivan mussed, "It's alright to cry if you hurt, da?" The fake sweet tone he used to fool enemies was gone now; in its place was a caring and considerate voice that spoke truth.

The tears came… quite easily actually. It was two years' worth of bottled up anger and agony that he kept in to save himself face**. Now all those emotions dripped down his cheeks in a sudden act of salty renewal. He felt better almost instantly but the tears kept coming, kept running in a never ending river of sorrow and bitterness. He didn't even cry this much at his brother's funeral but he wasn't embarrassed by it. What DID embarrass him though was the fact that Ivan had to see this side of him. The weak side. After a minute of this, Alfred grimaced through the tears, trying to hold the rest back, Ivan's shirt was wet enough as it is.

All Ivan did was smile slightly and run his hands over and over again through the man's hair, he was secretly happy that Alfred was crying, it showed that he was opening up to Ivan, even if it was only the smallest of bits.

Alfred didn't know who kissed who; he only knew that eventually their lips met in a surprisingly passionate kiss that he hoped would never end. It was sweet mixed with the salty tang of Alfred's tears, which made the American realize he was still crying. He began to try to fight back for dominance, but Alfred knew that he could not overpower the other man.

Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist and pushed him down so that his head was on the pillow; Alfred's legs, moving with his body, now lay stretched out on the bed as well. Ivan slung his leg over the others waist in one sexy movement. Sitting very promptly on the others crotch Ivan began to move, causing friction between the two even with the pants in the way. They both grew very hard from that action.

Leaning down, Ivan moved back a bit to grab on to Alfred's zipper and pull it down, moving back even more, he grabbed on to the sides of Alfred's pants and made quick work of them, splitting quite a few of the seams in the process. Alfred's jeans were now deemed as useless so Ivan ripped them off, splitting all the seams now. They were thrown to the floor in a thread, mutated mess of material. Alfred just stared at Ivan in awe.

Quickly taking of his own pants (after having to shift around uncomfortably for a bit), they were soon discarded next to the used-to-be jeans. And they both were faced with the real problem.

"Holy shit you're huge… can you even FIT into me?" Alfred gasped.

"Hmmm… we shall see, da?" Ivan shrugged, unaffected. Even so, he leaned over to the small nightstand that was partially hidden by one of the drapes and pulled out a small jewel encrusted bottle. Alfred recognized it as medieval lube. After seeing it, Alfred seemed to almost relax with a content sigh; it wouldn't hurt like hell now. After laying it to the side, Ivan began to tug down his underwear, freeing his rock hard cock; he then pulled off Alfred's in almost the same ferocity that he tore off his pants. His underwear was also in tatters now.

"You are ready, da?" Ivan giggled.

**A/N: I give you full permission to shoot me. HANG MANS NOOSE. YAY! This is my longest chapter ever! LOL PLEASE REVIEW! :D **

***Meaning the 12 main greek gods and godesses (12 right?) **

****Or to keep his pride. :D**


	5. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT!**

**AUTHOR ANNOUNCEMENT: Hi guys this story is story is disclosed until I feel like starting it up again. Sorry for the disappointment for everyone but I just lost all want and creative push to finish it. I'm sorry.**

**But, on a high note (haha punny) I have a story that I am currently working on called "Just one more hit" I personally think it's fabulous but WARNING it involves lots of drugs and alcohol and I will, as they say, George R. R. Martin the fuck out of it. No one is safe from the axe. haha.**

**But, again, I am terribly sorry for ending this story on the note that I did and the cliffhanger that I ended it on, but I just lost the drive.**

**I hope you all have a wonderful holiday and I hope to see you all at "Just One More Hit". (btw I still need a beta for it if anyone is interested... I will credit you in ever chapter).**

**Thank you for listening to my ramble and I hope that no one is terribly disappointed.**


End file.
